


A Friend Like You Always Makes It Easy

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, M/M, post hsm 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Once things have calmed down, Chad decides to tell Troy about his relationship with Ryan. Post HSM 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for HSM but I've been a fan for it's entire existence (I think). I've been listening to the soundtracks a lot and ship Chad/Ryan so this was born.

The summer had been amazing, and it was only half over. Everyone was finally getting along. Chad had gone into this summer wanting to earn enough money for a car, although his parents told him it was going towards his college fund. He’d gotten so much more than a paycheck out of his job. It brought him closer to his friends, made him question his sexuality, and found a boyfriend in Ryan. Lava Springs had turned him into a new person.

The problem was that everyone except Troy knew about his relationship with Ryan. Not much was said because it wasn’t a big deal. What was a big deal was the fact that his best friend didn’t know. Chad was trying to psych himself up to come out to Troy. 

Once he clocked out, he called Ryan on his way home. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

“Hey babe,” Ryan said. “What’s up?”

Chad sighed. “I wanna come out to Troy. Are you okay with that?”

“Of course? Are you?”

“I’m so nervous. What if he hates me? I can’t even tell him my sexuality because I don’t know it myself.”

“You’ll be alright Chad. Troy’s been your best friend friend since preschool. If you call yourselves brothers, he’ll accept you.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

-

Chad spent the morning stewing. He planned to tell Troy at lunch, but he had no idea what would happen. When their lunch break approached, Chad pulled Troy aside.

“Hey man, wanna have lunch together?” He asked Troy.

Troy nodded. “Sure. I’ll grab us some burgers.” Chad found a table outside near the kitchen. His heart was racing with anticipation.

Troy came outside and set the burgers on the table. “What’s up? You look like you’re thinking too hard about whatever’s on your mind.”

“I have to tell you something. It’s kind of a big deal, but don’t freak out.”

“So a few weeks ago when you still had that golf instructor job, I kind of started seeing someone.”

Troy’s jaw dropped. “Really? Who? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Cause I’m seeing Ryan. We’re boyfriends.”

“Ryan Evans?”

“Yeah. It kind of happened after the staff baseball game.”

“Huh.”

“And before you ask, I don’t know my sexuality. I just know that I’m into Ryan and he’s into me.”

“Chad, that’s awesome. I’m really glad you told me. The only thing that’s gonna change is that you two can go on double dates with me and Gabriella.”

A smile spread across Chad’s face. “Really?”

“Yeah, man. We’re still brothers no matter what.” They got out of their seats to hug each other.

“Thanks,” Chad said.

“Always. Does anyone else know?”

“Because you were so busy a few weeks ago, you’re kind of the last to know.”

“What!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
